


i hope we stay like this forever

by pissbooloveyou (sugarlightlover)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Karlnapity, Morning Sex, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, dont ship real people, dsmp characters only, no beta we die like men, poly luv birds agh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarlightlover/pseuds/pissbooloveyou
Summary: karlnapity smut/fluff because im sad and need comfort
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 4
Kudos: 372





	i hope we stay like this forever

The sunrise seeped brightly through the windows of the bedroom. It glowed a yellow, orange hue that glazed over the bodies and faces of the fiancés. 

The sheets were properly spread out, blankets and comforters either completely thrown to the floor, or barely on the bed at all. 

Sapnap laid restfully in the middle of the bed, his arms servicing as pillows to the others. Big Q’s wings drooped much over the bed, still engulfing much of the pyro’s hand. Karl slept on the other side of Sapnap, grasping onto his body like he was going to fall off the bed.

Which he was, Sapnap was the only thing keeping him from a crash to the floor.

His eyes fluttered open as the sunlight hit him. He blinked profusely before looking at sight he held. Him and his lovers, domestically laid in bed.

How sweet. 

He rubbed circles on each of their backs, playfully petting the duck hybrid’s wings too. They were a bit clipped and broken. 

Their relationship had suffered many wars, alliances, and deaths too far to see.   
Nations fell, countries died, and people died too. All 3 had suffered the consequence of that.

But alas,

they still looked beautiful as ever. 

Shuffles and groans were heard from the bed, signaling the other two had woken up.

“Mornin’ sweets.”

Big Q mumbled and grumbled at the touch, but still scooted further and further into Sapnap’s arm. For hybrids like him, wings were extremely sensitive. Even a touch could send someone off the rails. But for him, he’d grown accustomed to the feeling. 

That didn’t keep him from the whines and small moans he let out though. 

Karl? Karl was well...Karl. He just scampered into the touches more, despite it just being a few rubs to his back and such.

Sapnap dragged his fingers and hands up and down their backs, milking more whines and moans from the pair below him. 

“Sapnap...” Karl groggily said, sounding more of a whine than a complaint. 

He went as to far to trail his hands down to both of their asses, freely kneading and playing with them. 

This made the two squirm and shuffle in their places, whimpers filling the room. 

“Sapnap p-please...” Quackity said with a hitch as Sapnap grasped a particular spot of his ass quite hard.

All was heard from the room were small moans and groans. He could feel tents from his fiances boxers slowly poke at his hips.

“Seems like you two are pent up, eh?”

The duo nodded their heads feverishly, their bodies shaking at the touch at this point.

“You can get off on my thighs, I don’t mind.”

The tandem quickly shuffled onto Sapnap’s body, slowly rubbing down and up his thighs. He still kept the same motions onto them, squeezing their asses and rubbing their backs.

The whines turned into small moans, and the moans echoed through the room, in the entire house. Big Q wings flapped in and off the best, jerking at the pleasure running through his body. They both started to bounce up and down his hams, moaning more and more. The pyro felt glad it was just the morning, or else everyone in server probably would have killed the three for this. 

“I’m..I’m close.” Karl whined.

“M-Me too.” moaned Q.

“You two can cum, it’s okay.”

The twain whined loudly as they came into their boxers. Sapnap calmly rubbed their backs, helping them calm as small pants filled in after. 

At this point, Sapnap was just as pent up as two then when they started. They could tell, the way his face flushed and eyes closed after they climaxed. With half lidded eyes, Karl and Quackity looked at each other, then at Sapnap, their hands slowly guiding to Sapnap’s boxers under the sheets.

No verbal confromation was needed, as his hips bucked up unvolentarily at the touch of the two. He motioned a nod, being horny as ever.

Big Q quickly pulled the sheets of the three of them, as Karl frantically pulled down Sapnap’s boxers. He whinned at that.

The two quickly grabbed his length and pumped it up and down. It was already wet and beading with precum, so motions were easy. Out of the three of them, Sapnap seemed to be the loudest with his moans. He grasped ever harder onto Big Q and Karl’s bodies, the hand job making a loud slapping sound against his body.

As he drifted away into lust, he felt so warm, so welcome in the place he was in. Surrounded by the two he loved, no conflict, no fighting.

He finally had the energy to look down, and saw the two rubbing their heads against his chest, along with stroking his cock. They whined with his moans, despite cumming a long time ago.

“G-Guys I’m really close.” Sapnap moaned extremely loud.

This only caused the pair to pump faster, making him sob and whine til he came into their hands with a deep groan, making the two shudder. 

There was only the sound of panting and heaving in the room. 

All three of them scooted into each other, they decided to leave clean up for later. They were just going to sleep in anyway.

“I love you two.”

“We love you too.”

As the the sun raised higher into the sky, and the hue shown over their faces, Karl and Big Q drifted back into sleep, tired after all the motion. 

Sapnap looked down at them, examining their faces. So smooth, so young, so...

Beautiful.

He laid his head back into the pillow, bringing the duo back into more of a bear hug.

He hummed softly, feeling sleepy and now a light headache coming over him.

Despite all of that, 

with his fiancé’s and a domestic life at his side, 

He felt...

He felt at home.

**Author's Note:**

> ayeee first smut fic like...ever lol leave criticism if so thank u


End file.
